


pretty people

by daddyanchen (sichenqie)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Multi, Slut Shaming, also bttm cxk enthusiast, soft core not much of it and its all v loving i promise, top zzt enthusiast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichenqie/pseuds/daddyanchen
Summary: Perhaps Yanchen expects something, anything—expects people to ask him how it was, expects Yanjun or Ziyi to welcome him into their exclusive We Slept with Zhu Zhengting Club, expects someone to be envious of his accomplishment, but there’s nothing.





	pretty people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildlings (candybank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/gifts).



> uhh not truly beta'd 
> 
> this fic is yumi's fault

“Zhu Zhengting is bad news.”

Yanchen elects to dismiss this statement, scoffs in Linkai’s face when he says it over lunch in the school cafeteria. Zhu Zhengting is nothing but bright eyes and rosy cheeks, the pink pout of his lips always ready for a kiss. He’s one of the school’s star dancers, having won several competitions; a singer in their school choir, talented musically; a candidate for student government, a largely popular vote. A model student, rumors float around boys like him, boys with pretty eyes and pretty hands, boys with smart mouths and smarter comebacks. 

Yanchen should’ve known better than to have those lips wrapped around his dick at Jeffrey’s party; should’ve known better than to let Zhengting shove him into the bathroom and press him up against the sink; should’ve known better than to let Zhengting come up to him and bat his lashes, call him prince, and ask him, “Did you come here alone?”

He had arrived at the party alone, and by the end of the night, he had left alone, bones humming with the phantom-vibrations from the back of Zhengting’s throat. Despite coming down Zhengting’s throat that night, Yanchen curls up in his bed and jacks off another three times: once to Zhengting’s eyes and twice to the way that he had stood up afterwards and kissed Yanchen on the mouth, full lip, full tongue, full heart hammering against their rib cages as Zhengting gave Yanchen a good taste of himself. 

At next week’s party, Yanchen’s heart sinks when he sees Zhengting drag Zheng Ruibin into the bathroom, that pink pout on his lips and the glitter in his eyes, mischievous. 

Yanchen learns that Zhengting has had approximately twelve dicks in his mouth over the course of six months. On average, that’s two dicks per month. Yanchen has had two dicks in his entire life. Zhengting has lived his sexual life three times over, and yet, Yanchen wonders how Zhengting manages to keep face after shoving boy after boy into bathrooms and bedrooms, getting on his knees for guys he’ll only ever see in passing for the next four years of their higher education. 

“He never sleeps with any of them though,” Zeren says as he flips through his notebook.

“How do you know?” Yanchen asks, leaning back in his seat.

Zeren rolls his eyes and shuts his notebook. “I’m his roommate. I hear everything he does. I know everything he does—and I’ve only ever seen him bring back two guys.” 

“Who?” 

Yanchen swears he’s asking more out of curiosity, swears he’s just asking for a friend, swears that after Zeren answers this they can go back to studying for their chemistry exam. 

* * *

“Lin Yanjun!”

Yanchen catches him outside of the library. Yanjun sips on his coffee with a raised brow. “Yes?”

“Let’s talk—I… had a question,” Yanchen stumbles, suddenly realizing that he doesn’t know how to bring up the question, the situation. He can’t just say, _Hey, I heard you slept with Zhu Zhengting. Tell me all about it and how you did it._

Yanjun chuckles and pats Yanchen’s shoulder, shaking his head. As if he’s read Yanchen’s mind, Yanjun says, “Go talk to the other bastard. Zhu Zhengting is good, the best you’re ever gonna have, but you’re gonna have to earn it. He doesn’t just let anyone touch him. The only reason why I got as far as I did was because I dared him, and he took me up on it.” 

Yanchen walks away fruitless from Yanjun, and he walks away even more disheartened from Wang Ziyi, who seals his lips shut like he’s the gates of heaven refusing entry to sinners. Final exams approach too quickly, but Yanchen’s glad for them for once. He discards thoughts about Zhengting to make room for the biology terms he has to memorize instead, and he passes his exams with flying colors. 

The weekend after final exams, Wenjun hosts a party to celebrate the end of the semester. Yanchen shows up in skinny jeans and a fresh haircut, but he’s outshined by Zhengting, who shows up in a crop top hoodie and ripped jeans. This time, Yanchen is the one who grabs Zhengting by the wrist, smiles down at him, asks him, “Did you come here alone?” Yanchen calls Zhengting sugar as he slots their mouths together, kisses Zhengting hot and desperate, and Zhengting laughs against his lips, like bells chiming through the empty hall of a church—holy. 

Yanchen grins ear-to-ear when Zhengting pulls him into the bedroom instead of the bathroom. Zhengting throws him onto the bed, and Yanchen scrambles to his knees like a puppy, leaning forward on his palms at the foot of the bed to watch Zhengting approach with a sway in his hips. He’s a dancer, Yanchen reminds himself, as if that’s the only reason for why the way Zhengting walks makes Yanchen’s legs tingle. 

“You know, I don’t fuck many guys,” Zhengting says, words whispered against Yanchen’s lips as he kisses Yanchen down into the sheets, climbs on top of him and presses his palms to his chest, as if feeling for his heart, feeling for compensation, like he’s a prostitute paid in affection and unrequited love. 

“I know,” Yanchen chokes as Zhengting’s nimble fingers get his belt undone.

His mouth is fire-kindled, hot and addicting, wet. Yanchen’s fingers tug at the waves in Zhengting’s hair, feels bad for messing up his hairstyle but smiles when he sees Zhengting’s large eyes staring up at him, barely watering as he takes the whole of Yanchen’s length down his throat. 

Yanchen comes down Zhengting’s throat when he blinks innocently at Yanchen, the way he waits and anticipates how close Yanchen is to spilling. It makes him wonder if Zhengting really has only been with two guys. Before Yanchen catches his breath, Zhengting is pressing gelled fingers to Yanchen’s backside, prods at his entrance as he kisses Yanchen, full lip, full tongue, full heart with stars bursting in his chest when Zhengting asks, “Can I put it in you?”

Yanchen swears it sounds like a proposal, maybe would’ve been a proposal if they had had rings. He nods with wide eyes and his dumb mouth slightly parted. He spreads his legs for Zhengting, and Yanchen spends the night screaming Zhengting’s name into pillows and into the bedsheets over the loud bass of the party still going on around them. He stakes a small claim on Zhengting with his teeth lightly imprinted into his shoulder, smiles against Zhengting’s skin when Zhengting hisses and sucks a hickey into Yanchen’s neck. 

Yanchen comes onto the bedsheets twice, and Zhengting fucks him through his second orgasm, leaving his weak-kneed and shaking. Zhengting comes in white stripes down Yanchen’s front, laughs at the stark contrast between how hot Zhengting’s come is compared to the cold air around them. Zhengting kisses Yanchen’s cheek and pats his thigh as he gets up and paces into the conjoined bathroom. He brings back a damp cloth and cleans Yanchen up for him before redressing himself. He puts his phone number into Yanchen’s phone before leaving, blowing a kiss to Yanchen and saying, “Call me.” 

When Yanchen reemerges into the party, Zhengting is nowhere to be found, and he drinks himself to sleep. In the morning, he listens to Xingjie complain nonstop about how he and Zeren had to lug a passed-out Yanchen back to his dorm. No one speaks about Zhu Zhengting.

* * *

“Good for you, you slept with him. Mission accomplished,” Linkai says as he scrolls through Weibo, uninterested.

“You don’t understand! It was amazing and wonderful, and he tops. Did you know he tops? God—”

By now, most of their campus knows that Yanchen has slept with Zhengting. Perhaps Yanchen expects something, anything—expects people to ask him how it was, expects Yanjun or Ziyi to welcome him into their exclusive We Slept with Zhu Zhengting Club, expects someone to be envious of his accomplishment, but there’s nothing. There’s whispered silence and the continual ramblings of everyday student life filled with the same coffee orders as every morning. 

Yanchen hears from Wenjun that Zhengting is taking a three-month long trip to Korea, something about winning a scholarship for dancing at an academy that he wants to check out. For three months, Yanchen lays in his dorm room wondering about Zhengting. It gets to the point that Xingjie begs Zeren to take Yanchen out for a movie or something, but Yanchen can’t even remember the main character’s name by the end of it. When they exit the theatre, Yanchen asks Zeren, “Should I message him? I know it’s been, like… half of summer, but… should I message him? Ask him if he’s okay?” Ask him if he still remembers me…

Zeren groans and throws half a bag of popcorn into the trash. “Sure! Whatever! Do whatever you want.” 

Yanchen sends a greeting text that he doesn’t expect answered back, just a simple: 

**ZZT:** Hey yourself, Prince ;)

Yanchen nearly falls off his bed when he receives the text. He skips past questions about how Zhengting has cell service in Korea and goes straight for continuing their conversation. It’s quiet banter, the usual “how are you’s” and “what’re you up to’s” texts before Yanchen says:

 **ZYC:** I had a really great time with you that night.

 **ZZT:** Yeah me too

 **ZYC:** Maybe when you get back from Korea we can go to dinner?

Zhengting leaves him on read.

* * *

Yanchen has been turning the screen of his phone on and off for the past twenty minutes, and he’s glad Zeren doesn’t really care. Zeren just wanted to get out of his dorm, so they’re sitting in a café, Zeren across from Yanchen reading a book while Yanchen fiddles nervously with his phone.

“It’s been three weeks,” he mutters, setting his phone down.

“Mhmm.” Zeren flips a page.

“I’ve messaged him a couple times after, but he hasn’t said anything back.”

“Oh no.” Zeren’s voice deadpans. 

“Does he—Did I do something wrong?”

“Uhh… sleeping with him in the first place, probably.” Zeren takes a sip of his coffee, and Yanchen sits back in his chair with a sigh. He toys with his phone for a moment longer, lips pursing in a pout.

“You like him or something?” Zeren asks, shutting his book and looking up at Yanchen.

Yanchen pauses, stares at Zeren. Like—yes, he’s fond of Zhengting. Would he go as far as to date him? Perhaps if he understood more of him beneath the surface layer of just waiting for a good fuck. Yanchen ducks his head sheepishly as he shrugs.

“Maybe,” he mutters, staring at his phone yet again. 

“You should really get that sorted out. Not saying it’s a bad idea to like him, but like…. Zhu Zhengting’s bad news.”

It’s an echoing mantra by this point, and Yanchen groans as he buries his head into his hands. He’s starting to understand why Zhengting is bad news. 

It’s another five weeks before Zhengting sets foot back on campus, three days before the beginning of a new semester. Again, Wenjun is holding a party, not much different from the one that Zhengting first sucked Yanchen’s dick at, not much different from the one where they fucked (on Wenjun’s bed, Yanchen later learns)—yet the atmosphere is completely different, thicker and heavy, like a fog settling, clinging to the walls, hard to breathe, hard to see, and yet, Yanchen clearly sees Zhengting give him a wink as he pulls the undoubted figure of Cai Xukun into the very bedroom he and Yanchen had laid waste to with screams and come last time.

Yanchen steals a bottle of brandy and drinks himself to sleep in his dorm.

* * *

“They’re a thing now,” Linkai says, and Yanchen spills part of his orange juice down his chin.

“What do you mean?” he says.

“Well, they obviously did it at Wenjun’s party last week,” Xingjie says, chewing on a piece of toast. “Looked at Zhengting’s Facebook profile, and it says he’s in a relationship.”

“With Xukun?” Yanchen presses.

“Not specified,” Zeren says, “but we looked at Xukun’s Facebook too, and it says he’s also in a relationship. As far I as know, they were both single when they arrived at that party, so…”

Yanchen tries not to purse his lips in disappointment, tries not to show how terrible he feels. Zeren rubs at Yanchen’s arm to try and console him, but Yanchen walks away from him, downs the rest of his orange juice and then eats two bowls of ice cream. 

The good news is that the semester has started and Yanchen, for some reason, had decided to take five classes. Stuffed to the brim with papers and books and homework, Yanchen didn’t have the time to mope about Zhengting and Xukun becoming an item. The bad news is that the three of them apparently run in the same circles.

Yanchen’s lab partner so happens to be Ziyi, who is friends with Xukun. The people who sit next to Yanchen in psychology are Justin and Chengcheng, two of Zhengting’s closest friends. To get away from schoolwork, Yanchen joins a dance team. Lo and behold, Zhengting himself had decided to become choreographer for that semester. Yanchen’s eyes lock with Zhengting’s for half a second, that glitter in Zhengting’s eyes, mischievous as he winks at Yanchen. His entire body reacts, shivers at the attention. 

Yanchen grips Zhengting’s arm and pulls him out of the classroom, presses him up against the wall. He meants to bring him out to talk, but Zhengting’s lips are already on his, and Yanchen suddenly forgets why he wanted to talk to Zhengting. They don’t need to talk—they have their bodies. It’s not until Zhengting’s teeth bite at Yanchen’s neck that Yanchen gasps and pushes Zhengting away.

“God, fuck… you’re wild,” Yanchen breathes, breathless and just a little bit scared of the power Zhengting has.

Zhengting smiles and leans against the opposite wall of the narrow corridor. “What’re you doing here, prince?”

“I like dance.” 

“Oh, didn’t know. We have a lot in common, I guess.” 

“You never texted me back.” Yanchen sounds like a clingy ex-girlfriend.

Zhengting shrugs, pushes off the wall, turns on his heel to walk back to the classroom, but Yanchen grabs Zhengting’s wrist and pulls him back. 

“Wait, Zhengting, you… I want… you.” 

It could’ve been put more eloquently, but Yanchen’s brain short-circuits when he sees Zhengting’s full pout, his large eyes. Fuck. 

“You want me?” Zhengting says, smiling, playful and definitely a little mocking. “Yanchen, everybody wants me, but that doesn’t mean they get me. I keep specific people. I’ll think about if I want to keep you.” 

Yanchen doesn’t know what that means. His head is so busy trying to wrap around what Zhengting said that Zhengting’s back inside the dance room before Yanchen can stop him. He grabs his bag, shoulders it. On his way out of the studio, Yanchen runs into Cai Xukun, tall, thin, beautiful. He can see why he and Zhengting are a thing, and Yanchen would’ve had the impulse to kiss him if it weren’t for the fact that they’re in the middle of a hallway—perhaps that may not even stop him. Xukun and Yanchen stare at each other for the longest time, studying each other, perhaps. 

“Zhou Yanchen,” Xukun breathes, and Yanchen’s brain suddenly wonders what Xukun’s voice might sound like under other circumstances.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. He catches Xukun staring at his neck, probably from where Zhengting had bit him earlier, and Yanchen sheepishly tries to hide it by turning his head away. 

“I heard you slept with Zhu Zhengting.” 

Yanchen looks up into Xukun’s eyes. Oh no. Is Xukun upset with him about that? He shouldn’t be—it happened before Xukun and Zhengting hooked up and there should’ve been no repercussions and Yanchen really can’t fight Xukun he’s really not that good at things like this.

“Yeah…” 

Yanchen’s heart stops when Xukun smiles, restarts when Xukun leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips, bites his bottom lip, licks the sore spot where his teeth embed themselves, and then pulls away with a chuckle. 

“You’re hot,” he says, pushing past Yanchen into the dance studio. 

Suddenly, Yanchen realizes that he doesn’t like Zhengting as much as he just like pretty people. The next two months are spent jerking off to the memory of his encounter with Cai Xukun.

* * *

Yanchen’s never been as happy to encounter midterms until now. Every night has been spent out at the campus café, leeching off their wifi and stuffing himself full of muffins and coffee while he and Zeren help each other study for calculus. When they finally pass their midterms, Wenjun invites everyone to a party. 

“I don’t wanna go. _They’ll_ be there!” Yanchen whines as he fights Zeren for his blanket back. He just wants to lay down, just wants to curl up in his bed and pretend like Zhu Zhengting and Cai Xukun haven’t been in the back of his mind for months now. 

“Come on! You probably won’t even run into them,” Zeren reasons, pulling the blanket off of Yanchen’s bed successfully. “Wenjun invited, like, half the school, and he said that he’s hosting at his parents’ house, which is three times bigger than the other house. I really doubt you’ll see Zhengting or Xukun there.” 

After forty minutes of wrestling Yanchen out of bed, Zeren finally makes a decent human being out of him with skinny jeans and a sparkly jacket before they arrive at the party. The place really is huge. It’s more like a mansion; there’s even a fountain outside of the front door, and there’s three different pools and hot tubs in the back of the house. Yanchen immediately beelines toward the alcohol, takes a few shots of vodka before Xingjie grips him by the forearm.

“I’m capping you at four bottles. I swear to god, I’m not dragging your drunk ass home again, alright? You get wasted, you stay here or get someone else to take you home,” he says, but he and Yanchen both know that even if Yanchen drinks ten bottles—twenty bottles!—Xingjie wouldn’t leave him out to dry like that. Nevertheless, Yanchen agrees and paces himself slowly. 

It’s two hours into the party when Yanchen realizes he really hasn’t seen Zhengting or Xukun, realizes he suddenly wishes he had seen them, even in passing, just wants to see Xukun to smile at him, wants Zhengting to blow him a kiss. Perhaps that’s what his subconscious had wanted, wanted him to finally face his problems and ask the pair straight up about what was going on. What did they want? What did he want? The easy answer might’ve been Zhengting, but that’s unattainable now that Zhengting’s an item with Xukun. Then again… Zhengting has always been unattainable. On the other hand, he doesn’t want just Zhengting anymore, doesn’t want just his candy lips and fairy giggles. He wants Xukun’s sultry aura and lithe body too.

_Greedy._

It’s after his third bottle of beer that he asks Wenjun where the bathroom is in this humongous house. It’s after getting lost that Yanchen opens up a random door, hoping it’ll lead him close to the bathroom. It’s after opening said door that Yanchen walks in on a naked Xukun with his mouth around Zhengting’s dick. Zhengting’s sitting on the foot of the bed, one hand resting gently on Xukun’s head while the other plays with a remote. It takes Yanchen a moment to realize that the remote is connected to a vibrator buzzing inside of Xukun’s body. 

Zhengting’s eyes lock with Yanchen’s as he turns the intensity of the vibrator up. Xukun’s mouth releases Zhengting’s cock to moan loudly, which goes straight to Yanchen’s own dick. 

“Babe, look who showed up to the party,” Zhengting coos, gently turning Xukun’s face to look at Yanchen, frozen by the doorframe. 

Yanchen stops breathing when he realizes how beautiful Xukun looks like this, naked, beautiful, on his knees, submissive. When he’d seen Xukun outside the dance studio, he was tall and suave and charming, elegant in a princely way, but here, his eyes are wide, lips pursed in a pout, red from sucking dick. Xukun’s always known as a formidable person, someone with an aura of confidence and dominance. He had joined this semester’s dance team, performed with grace and power, his stage presence rivaling that of Zhengting’s, and now, Yanchen has the privilege of seeing Xukun on his knees, cherry-red lips plump as he leans against Zhengting’s knee, panting.

They could’ve been a Renaissance painting, beautifully sculpted, thick pastels layered against each other, silk sheets the canvas of their masterpiece—Yanchen, an admirer. 

“Sorry, I just… I got lost and—” 

“Do you want him?” Zhengting asks.

“What?” Yanchen’s jaw hangs open.

“Do you want Xukun? … Or do you want me?” Zhengting asks again.

“I—Zhengting, I… You both just—”

“Xukun, do you want Yanchen?” Zhengting asks.

“Yes.” His answer is immediately, so immediate that Yanchen wonders if the two had ever talked about him before.

“Yanchen, do you want Xukun?” 

Yanchen’s brain short circuits for a moment. Is this an invitation? He nods dumbly, fingers gripping the doorknob tighter as he swallows thick. Zhengting smiles, and Yanchen’s bones shake. 

“Do you want me?” he asks, and Yanchen is quicker to respond with a soft, “Yes…” 

“Do you want us?”

Yanchen’s eyes glance down to look at Xukun, watches the way Xukun obediently lays by Zhengting’s feet, eyes wide as he stares at Yanchen, almost anticipating Yanchen’s answer, hoping, begging for a yes—and how can Yanchen refuse.

“Yes,” he says, shifting on his feet.

“Close the door then,” Zhengting says, “and come over here. It’s been a long time since I’ve played with you, prince.” 

Yanchen is weak; he’s so weak. He shuts the door as quickly as possible and nearly runs to Zhengting’s side. “I’ve missed you,” Yanchen murmurs, as if he has the right to miss someone he’s only been with a couple times.

“I missed you too,” Zhengting murmurs, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Yanchen’s lips. 

They kiss like lovers, full teeth, full tongue, full hearts that entangle in each other, like stars that collided. Zhengting steals the breath from his Yanchen’s lungs, keeps him close with a hand fisted in his shirt, and Yanchen shakes beneath Zhengting, begging for a more intimate touch. When they part, Yanchen and Xukun both whine before Yanchen feels Xukun tugging at his fingers. 

“Come up here and kiss him,” Zhengting orders Xukun, and the latter obeys so quickly, silently obedient. Yanchen wonders how Zhengting ever managed to tame the wild flame of their campus—or perhaps Xukun’s always been a smoldering ember that people had misread. Zhengting shuffles to Xukun’s side, a hand on his waist as he pulls out the vibrator, turns it off and tosses it to the floor. Xukun whines at the loss but preoccupies himself quickly.

Xukun pushes Yanchen onto the bed, kisses him hard. They don’t kiss like lovers. They kiss like 3am desperate fuck buddies who have had 3 shots of Everclear and too much tequila, but it makes it no less meaningful the way that Xukun wraps one hand against the side of Yanchen’s neck, caresses him gently, holds him. It dawns on Yanchen that Xukun is holding him. Girls would fall over each other to even get shake their hands, and here Yanchen is with Xukun’s whole tongue shoved down his throat, stealing whatever air Zhengting missed. 

These two will be the death of him.

Yanchen’s hands are on Xukun’s hips, bare and defined, and he realizes that he’s the only one still clothed. He wiggles underneath Xukun, who presses gentle kisses to his neck, surprisingly soft compared to the fierce look he gives people. Xukun whines at all of Yanchen’s squirming before he rolls off of Yanchen and lets him throw his pants elsewhere. Zhengting helps to unbutton Yanchen’s shirt and get his jacket off, eager to press his mouth to Yanchen’s waiting nipple, giggles when Yanchen gasps, surprised at Zhengting’s aggressiveness. 

Xukun eventually pulls Zhengting away from Yanchen, begging for a kiss, which Zhengting gives him with a smile, benevolent. “Do you wanna suck him off?” Zhengting asks Xukun, fingers threading through his hair.

Xukun nods, his lips pouting as he already starts sliding down the bed. Yanchen scoots further up the bed to give the three of them more room to fit comfortably as Zhengting makes his way down to the foot of the bed with Xukun. There’s something powerful about watching Cai Xukun between his legs, mouthing at Yanchen’s half-hard cock while Zhengting kneels behind Xukun, watching, overseeing, the puppet master. Without a doubt, Zhengting is the more powerful force in this room, both Xukun and Yanchen striving to gain his approval and affection. 

Yanchen hisses when Xukun swallows down half his length, runs his fingers through Xukun’s messy hair as he throws his head back, trying to keep his hips still. Zhengting’s hand tangles through Xukun’s hair too, presses Xukun down further onto Yanchen’s length before Zhengting’s fingers go to find Yanchen’s fingers, intertwines them—as if to say that they both get to control Xukun. 

“He’s a huge slut,” Zhengting says as he sits back on his heels. He raises a hand and smacks Xukun’s pert ass, Yanchen gasping as Xukun chokes on his length. “We talked about you before,” Zhengting continues.

“Wh-When?” Yanchen asks, blinking, surprised that he was ever their topic of conversation. 

“After you kissed outside the dance studio.” 

“Oh god—” Yanchen half moans, half groans and runs his hands over his face, runs them through his hair. “You saw?”

“No,” Zhengting says. “This slut told me about it.” He pushes on Xukun’s head again, makes him gag on Yanchen for a second before Xukun comes up for air, stroking Yanchen as he regains his breath. 

“Told Zhengzheng you were hot,” Xukun says with a smile, presses kisses into Yanchen’s thigh. 

“Xukun’s a real whore, you know,” Zhengting says. “People think it’s me, but you should’ve heard the things he was telling me. Tell Yanchen what you told me, babe.” 

“Told ‘Ting I wanted to suck you off,” Xukun murmurs, pressing biting kisses into Yanchen’s thigh as he strokes him. “Told him I wanted you to face fuck me, wanted you to choke me. Wanted your cock in me, wanted… wanted you to join us.”

Join.

Yanchen doesn’t get the time to really process Xukun’s words apart from the fact that Xukun is begging for a fuck, and Yanchen wants to give it to him. He wants to give everything to him so badly now. Hands reach down to cradle Xukun’s face, kisses him hard before Zhengting’s hand slaps Xukun’s ass, jerking the latter away from Yanchen. 

“Naughty. You know you’re not supposed to kiss him without my permission,” Zhengting says, pinching Xukun’s side gently. He moves up the bed and gives Yanchen a gentle kiss, fleeting, honey-sweet and unsatisfying, and Yanchen whines. “Do you wanna fuck him?” Zhengting asks as he pulls Yanchen to sit up, sits in his lap for a moment to wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

Yanchen gets distracted by the kiss, nibbles at Zhengting’s candy lips, strawberry-colored and soft. Even when he pouts, he’s cute and formidable, still the most powerful being in this room, dominant. Yanchen nuzzles his face into Zhengting’s shoulder and nods, whining low and desperate.

“Say it out loud, prince,” Zhengting says, yanking Yanchen’s hair, pulling him away from his shoulder.

“Yes. Yes, please. I wanna fuck Xukun—wanna… wanna fuck him while you fuck me.” 

There’s a soft gasp from Xukun, and Zhengting smiles as he kisses Yanchen’s lip, bites the lower one for good measure, like he’s sealing some sort of deal, and he gets off of Yanchen’s lap.

“Alright. Kunkun, get on all fours for Yanchen. Let him fuck you for a bit while I prep.” 

Yanchen wonders whether Xukun has always been obedient with Zhengting or whether it’s something Zhengting trained him into. Yanchen wouldn’t doubt that Xukun had been whipped for Zhengting like the rest of their university campus. 

“Wait,” Yanchen says, holding onto Xukun’s waist. “Want you on your back first. Gonna suck you.” 

Zhengting giggles as Yanchen situates himself between Xukun’s legs, and Xukun shoves a knuckle into his mouth as he stares down at Yanchen. 

“You hear that, whore? Our prince is on his knees for you, wants to give you a treat. What do you say to him?” Zhengting says.

“Thank you,” Xukun breathes, lower lip quivering as Yanchen puts his lips around the tip of Xukun’s length. 

Xukun is a paradox of cute and hot, sultry and sweet. His lips purse in a pout, soft moans and whines slipping at every lick, but his eyes, fierce and dark, are locked on Yanchen’s, watching with anticipation and hunger. Behind Yanchen, Zhengting finds lube to slick his fingers with, warms the gel up as he presses soft kisses into Yanchen’s spine, replaces each vertebrate with a smoldering kiss, small, hot flames that Zhengting’s gifted to Yanchen. 

“Yanchen, you’re so hot,” Xukun whispers as Yanchen takes him in his mouth, swallows hard around Xukun’s length, which pulses inside his mouth. How long has Zhengting kept him on edge? 

Zhengting presses his fingers against Yanchen’s ass, spreads his cheeks and brings his slick fingers to his entrance. Mid-suck, Yanchen groans around Xukun’s cock. Zhengting presses a finger inside of Yanchen, and it spurs Yanchen to take more of Xukun in his mouth. Zhengting and Yanchen play a small game between the two of them. Zhengting enters a second finger into Yanchen, and Yanchen swallows around the head of Xukun’s cock. Zhengting presses his fingers upward, and Yanchen whines, becoming sloppy and accidentally scraping his teeth against the top of Xukun’s dick. Meanwhile, Xukun’s hips become animate, squirming beneath Yanchen’s hot mouth before Yanchen has to pin his hips down with large, calloused hands. 

Zhengting opens Yanchen up three and a half fingers wide before Xukun pulls Yanchen by the hair. “Yanchen, stop, stop, stop—I’m gonna come, fuck. I’m really—shit…” 

Yanchen releases Xukun’s cock reluctantly, and Xukun curls up near the headboard, cuddling a pillow as he tries to calm himself. “Goddammit, Yanchen,” he mutters, crawling back and kissing Yanchen’s swollen lips. Yanchen moans into Xukun’s mouth as Zhengting fits three fingers in him and brushes past his prostate, knees weak for a hot second before Zhengting decides that they’ve had enough foreplay. 

“Kunkun, knees, please,” Zhengting asks, voice light and airy, polite. It’s cute. Zhengting could’ve asked them to jump off a bridge in that voice, and they would’ve gladly done so. 

Xukun situates himself on his knees, buries his face into a pillow as he spreads his legs and arches his back. Zhengting presses kisses to Yanchen’s shoulder and neck, wraps his arms around Yanchen’s middle. “You can put it in him whenever you want. He’s ready,” he whispers, breath hot against his ear. “I fucked Kunkun the other day, you know, and he wouldn’t shut up about how big he thought you’d be, how full he’d be when you bottomed out inside of him. He’s incredibly obedient, my favorite.” 

Yanchen whines. He wants to be Zhengting’s favorite too. Yanchen reaches forward; one hand grips Xukun’s hip, the other runs up the expanse of Xukun’s beautiful back, flawless minus the few moles that freckle his skin like wayward stars. Yanchen holds the back of Xukun’s neck, squeezes gently as he takes his hand from Xukun’s waist and uses it to help guide himself into Xukun’s body. They moan in unison.

“You… Your body takes me so easily,” Yanchen says, marveling at how pliable Xukun’s body is, the way it opens up and pulls Yanchen in deeper. 

By the time Yanchen is barely balls deep, Xukun wails: “Fuck me. Please move, please.” 

Yanchen snaps his hips forward once before Zhengting grips his hips and stops him, bites his neck harshly and clicks his tongue. “Bad, prince. And bad to you, too, Kunkun. Wait until I’m inside of you, and then you can move,” Zhengting says, kissing Yanchen’s cheek before leaning over and squeezing Xukun’s thigh.

Xukun buries his face in the pillow and tries his best not to rock back against Yanchen while Zhengting lines himself up with Yanchen, holds his hips steady as he bottoms out inside of him, and Yanchen smiles. It feels just as good—better—than the last time.

“I’ve missed this,” he breathes, and Zhengting turns Yanchen’s face so that they can kiss. Beneath the both of them, Xukun whines and slams his hips back against Yanchen’s. 

The kiss breaks, and Yanchen grabs Xukun’s hips hard, taking no time, no consideration, before he pounds into him. Xukun regrets his earlier bratty behavior as Yanchen drives him into the sheets, face buried in his pillow as he does his best to stave off his orgasm. 

Zhengting stays still, lets Yanchen have his fun with Xukun as he wraps his hand around Yanchen’s throat, squeezes the sides gently. Yanchen’s thrusts falter, not anticipating Zhengting’s playful squeeze. “Yanchen, tell me how he feels,” he says.

“Good. Fantastic—Hot. God, Xukun, you’re so fucking hot, and it’s like… like…” Like Xukun’s body is made of flames, licks up Yanchen’s legs and kisses his belly, instigates wildfires and crackles loudly with every snap of Yanchen’s hips. 

“I’m gonna come,” Xukun says, and he sounds like he’s crying. Yanchen wouldn’t doubt it if he was, seems like he’s been on edge for a while now. Zhengting leans over and pats Xukun’s thigh, wishes he could lean further and kiss him, but settles on a gentle smack—permission. Xukun wails as he comes against the sheets, body tensing, clenching around Yanchen before relaxing. Yanchen fucks Xukun through his orgasm, fucks him until Xukun begs for Yanchen to stop, begs him with that whiny voice, begs him: “Yanchen, Yanchen, please—stop, stop. I can’t… I really c-can’t.” 

Zhengting smiles and reaches for Xukun, who turns around and sits up so that he can kiss Zhengting over Yanchen’s shoulder. “Even sluts have their limits,” he chuckles, kisses Xukun’s nose and lets him relax. Xukun’s sure to give Yanchen a parting kiss before he snuggles down into the pillows and watches Zhengting pull out of Yanchen, watches Zhengting press his hand down on Yanchen’s chest, watches Zhengting force Yanchen to put his legs on either side of his waist as he renters, swift and deep. 

Yanchen flails, arms wrapping around Zhengting’s strong shoulders as Zhengting fucks into him hard and rough. The bass of the music downstairs shakes to the rhythm of Zhengting’s fucking, timed. “P-Put your hand… on my throat,” Zhengting says, and Yanchen doesn’t question it. He presses his palm against Zhengting’s Adam’s apple, and on instinct, he squeezes. Zhengting’s hips stutter for a second before picking up speed again, snapping into Yanchen hard. 

“You never texted me back,” Yanchen suddenly says. 

Zhengting looks like he’s either going to laugh or cry. He sticks his thumb into Yanchen’s mouth; Yanchen, just as pliant as Xukun, immediately swirls his tongue around the digit. “Let’s not talk about that right now,” Zhengting says.

Yanchen pants when Zhengting removes his thumb, his cock throbbing against his abdomen as Zhengting lifts his hips higher, thrusts at a new angle. “Why not?” he asks. “Just… Why didn’t you text me back?”

It was nearly five months ago—maybe six. Yanchen isn’t going to wait another six to figure out why Zhengting had tried to avoid him so hard. Yanchen grips Zhengting’s hips and forces Zhengting out of him, shivering at the way his hole clutches emptiness. He flips their positions, forces Zhengting onto his back. Xukun sits up slightly from his throne of pillows to watch as Yanchen straddles Zhengting and quickly drops himself back onto Zhengting’s cock. He controls the pace now, controls the depth. He fucks himself fast on Zhengting’s cock, watches Zhengting whip his head from side to side, overwhelmed by the sudden change of dominance. 

“Yanchen, please…” he breathes.

“Just tell me,” Yanchen begs, slowing his pace slightly, groaning at how full Zhengting makes him feel. 

“I wasn’t… w-wasn’t ready,” Zhengting says.

“Ready for what?” Yanchen picks the pace back up, tightening himself every time he slammed his hips down, and Zhengting wails. 

“Didn’t know if I wanted you like that—to keep you. I never sleep with someone more than once unless I wanna keep them.” 

Yanchen looks up at Xukun, who shrugs as if to confirm Zhengting’s words. Smiling, Yanchen leans down and kisses Zhengting. Zhengting’s hips snap up into Yanchen, taking back control, and Yanchen moans into Zhengting’s mouth, flushed and just on the edge. He comes without warning, hot, white strips painting Zhengting’s chest—and like a true whore, Xukun descends his pillow throne to kiss Yanchen’s leaking cockhead, places the tip in his mouth and lets the pearls of white bead on his tongue. Yanchen has to force Xukun off of him, oversensitive and shaking, but Zhengting continues to fuck into Yanchen’s body, takes two—three more thrusts before he pulls out of Yanchen and spurts white between his asscheeks and onto his back. 

“Fuck,” Zhengting breathes, kissing Yanchen’s cheek.

Xukun is the first off the bed to grab them a damp towel, shared and soiled between the three. Zhengting pulls Xukun down for a kiss, slow and languid, methodical with too much tongue and too much heart, yet Yanchen doesn’t feel out of place at all. He butts into their kiss, steals kisses from Xukun before turning to Zhengting and kissing him breathless. Xukun lays among his throne of pillows, Zhengting nuzzled up to his side with Yanchen’s on Zhengting’s thigh; one of Xukun’s hands is interlocked with Yanchen’s. 

“Are you gonna keep me?” Yanchen asks looking up at the pair. 

Zhengting and Xukun smile at Yanchen, both lean down to kiss him on either cheek. 

“If you’ll let us,” they say.

The three of them fall asleep to the beat of their hearts and to the bass of the party below them. Yanchen’s woken up at 7am by his phone going off, texts from Xingjie worried about where he is. Zhengting, apparently, had been up before Yanchen, and he looks up at him with those large, fairy eyes, blinking curiously. He leans up and kisses Yanchen on the lips, full lip, full tongue, full domestic post-sex morning vibes and the need to check the damage on their hips.

“’Morning, Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated!! :))
> 
> find me: [twt](https://twitter.com/daddyanchen) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/daddyanchen)


End file.
